Jefferys stories from the asylum
by JackFrost-300-TrueFrost
Summary: Its been a while hasn't it oh I know your wondering where I am at hmm you will never catch,, nnn hahah youl never find me you will always be scared of me of the darkness I can produce I wont join them I am on no ones side not even supposed slender
1. Chapter 1

**(Note that this is my first Jeff the killer fanfic and one don't call me a fan girl I write it because I like the damn story so don't even think me that way)**

 **Read at your own discretion I am not responsible for any deaths character body part dismemberment or Jeff fan girl people dying in this story so read at your own care plus I don't own any or of all people who have created this character and for that I would like to thank the creator of Jeff the killer and all who make creepy pastas anyways on with the story.**

 **(South end Colorado)**

" _Another killing today at 5:00 pm this morning the body of arron tilly and Mirrium tilly were found mutilated in the bath tub face down in a pool of blood there appear to be several stab wounds in Arron tilly there son Jacob was found up stairs hung and strangulated to death with a message on the wall written in their blood '_ _ **Go to sleep'**_ _Police are informing the neighbors to lock their doors windows and any other openings in their houses for their own safety of the murderous killer"_

The old television switches off to black a raven haired teen with a sliced smile to go from ear to ear to stay that way and his eyes were burnt he had no eyelids he wore a white slightly at this moment bloodstained hoody and black pants and black white sneakers he laughed horrifically his voice scratchy and deep "Aww they never can catch me can they" he flipped a knife in his hand expertly covered in dry blood the room appeared to be a broken down abandoned house that apparently no one knew of in the middle of the woods beer cans and junk of food littered the floor it smelled like decay and suffering but that was just how Jeff liked it **(If you like my approach on this please do tell)** it had been sixteen years since Jeff killed his family he never really thought about them anymore he decided not to after his second to ten kills after and has been doing it ever since he found this house in the woods and made it his own the police were on his tail but they never were able to catch him he was smart if a madman could be smart he made his kills quick torturous sometimes but never stayed long and always left his message he snickered grinning making his scarred smile more bigger and scarier in a way tonight he decided to take a break from all this killing just for the night then back to it he enjoyed killing but mostly boredom brought him to doing so and as well as annoying fan girls I mean seriously what they write is ridiculous **(No offense to anyone who is like that)** I mean some stories they make are dumb mostly romance junk Jeff himself is a killer so he knows he won't find love and whoever this Jane the killer was is just some shitty knock off female version of himself which is why he loved killing them the most grabbing a beer from a moldy refrigerator he popped the cap with his knife and took a long swig of it **(Yeah Rated M for all this)** Jeff sat on a ripped up old couch looking outside it was raining "Well no use in going outside today might as well relax" he said with a grimace which couldn't really form much of one since his face was fixed into a permanent smile as he was about to relax there was a loud bang and the door downstairs imploded inwards he jolted falling backwards from the couch as the explosion shook the room he was in looking outside he can see twenty cop cars and two swat helicopters flying just above a man holding a megaphone spoke directly to him "JEFF THE KILLER WE KNOW YOUR IN THERE SO COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP AND COME QUIETLY!"

 **(Hope you like this sorry it's so damn short)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(No offense I have nothing against any creepypastas ok I love all of them so if anyone was mad at what Jeff said in the first chapter I am dearly sorry I have nothing against Jane the killer but to make the story realistic I had to make Jeff feel angry for something you know anyways enjoy the story ok)**

 **Chapter2 the Asylum**

Jeff didn't know what to do at this point but he knew he was gonna not give in without a fight he snickered flicking his knife they had no idea what they were dealing with he started to laugh a deep dark laughter then outright insanely crazily laughing "Oh I'll save them all make them just as beautiful as I am" was his basic response to the police and swat that surrounded the home the police and swat men with guns and green lasers and flashlights pointing about the decrepit falling apart home **"alright I don't see him yet so maybe he's upstairs"** stupidly the man went upstairs alone as the others unaware he went alone were searching the rooms and bathroom **"Aww sick dude it smells like shit and drugs and blood"** all over the bathroom walls was written 'Smile go to sleep' repeatedly in blood either his own or a victims the police man nearly puked **"alright he's not in there"** the one officer that was upstairs was cautiously checking upstairs all the lights were down and the hallway creaked a little from added weight could possibly cave in at any moment he paused in his steps hearing a strange noise it sounded like heavy breathing and the scritch scratch of a blade on wood.

His breathing picked up he moved a little faster as the footsteps sounded behind him down the hall into pitch black and the noise got louder he jolted turning around he pointed a gun at the figure milky white skin and slick greasy black hair covered the figures face shadowing what he could possibly look like blood stained white hoody and black pants and shoes started to come into light and the glint of a dried but clean stainless steel knife "Do you think I'm beautiful" his voice was dry like leaves and so quiet the officer had to strain to hear what the other said "Huh?" the other stood stalk still holding the knife tightly "Do you think I'm beautiful" he repeated this time with more force the police officer didn't know how to answer something like that so he went with his own answer **"yeah I think you're beautiful"** he said that was obviously the wrong answer "YOU LIE!" the other shouted suddenly and broke into insane laughter "Now Now I'm going to make you GO TO SLEEP" he yelled charging before the office could shoot and stabbing him straight into the Jugular the man still in shocked stared into the dark twisted smile and lidless black rimmed eyes fixed on his own he choked on his own blood his life-force draining away and went limp.

Jeff slowly took note of the other occupants in the broken down house looking outside he saw police with their hound dogs sniffing the cellar and such and all entry ways this was gonna hurt probably but he had no other options smiling darkly he held a lighter and a gasoline tank **(you probably know where this is going correct good)** Jeff slowly covered the whole upstairs in gasoline pouring some on the body to burn well as the police were coming up they gasped seeing Jeff with a sickening smile near the window holding a lighter then it dawned on them before they could protest Jeff tossed the lighter instantly flames engulfed the entire room while Jeff crashed through the top floor window sailing through the air shocking all the occupants in the area some tried shooting him but missing accept one lucky shot in his ankle he hissed gritting his teeth as he luckily landed over a police cruiser wincing as the land jolted his shot broken ankle he wasted no time ducking and rolling dodging immediate attacks took off into the gloom of the woods for once in his life he was defenseless he did have his knife but being outnumbered didn't help.

Running and limping he heard the howling of the hounds catching his sent and leading there owners to him he gasped seeing some abandoned hidey fox hole he ducked in it was deeper than he actually expected but it was damp dark and smelled of death good hiding place he thought he stayed absolutely still hearing the sniffing noses of the dogs waiting and watching hoping they didn't catch on the sniffing stopped and the dogs were nowhere "Hmm dumb ass mutts" he snickered about to climb out when the sound of a gun cocking met his ears slowly he looked at his enemy a young girl with blond hair and the normal police uniform stood there a dart gun trained on him **"you move a single inch twenty in your face"** she said viciously.

Jeff glared back even without eyelids he managed a lazy smile making his wide smile curve a bit more than before "Fine fine can I get one last request before you arrest me" he said a sickeningly sweet voice the sounds of the other cops and ambulances and fire trucks met Jeff's ear the others within the burning building had already perished most likely he laughed darkly the woman growled **"alright smiley down on the ground now!"** she threatened him Jeff decided to play along for now send her into false security but as soon as her guard is down **(BAM RIGHT IN THE KISSER XD im sorry omg so sorry couldn't resist)** he did as asked the woman smiled **"you're not as dumb as I thought you were"** Jeff laughed high pitched psychotic laughter "I'm not like other killers of course but you do know you're not very smart either" he said his voice in a smile as his black mane of greasy tangled hair cascaded down shadowing his face the woman turned her head a little **"What do you m-"** before she could realize what he meant Jeff struck out knocking the gun from the woman's hand and swiftly and strongly kicked her in the stomach while simultaneously pinning her to the tree the woman had pained tears in her eyes now fear full sweats as well **"p-please let m-me go please"** Jeff smiled "It's too late for that" the glint of the knife in his hand was the last warning before Jeff spoke "NOW GO TO SLEEP!" he said and viciously slicing the woman's neck open and then stabbing her gutting her and hanging her in the tree for all to see he smiled "see ya later" he said and ran through the woods to hide

 **(CHAPTER2 there you have it hope you like it not too gory now)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Hello all and welcome to a new chapter of Jeff the killer Asylum hope you like it I worked hard on this so please review)**

 **Chapter 3**

 **CAUGHT!**

Jeff had managed to make it on the other side of the woods and into an abandoned alley way near fifth avenue he panted heavily he collapsed near a trash bin his ankle was bleeding pretty good and everything just hurt he had to stay awake or else die from blood loss. Jeff breath's became faster and more raspy "Shit I should have been more careful whatever just need to find a bandage first aid something" he looked around for something anything to stop the bleeding looking at the trash bin his stomach clenched in nausea he may be a killer but sometimes he wished everything he used was clean

he rifled through the bin finding some old cloth shaking it out he wrapped it around his leg three times and tied it he slid down the wall hugging his knees the cops were after him now this was not good at all I mean they were more or less right on his tail not like the five miles it used to be from them it's as if someone was telling them where he was and when to go and capture him

sighing he flicked his knife up and caught it by the handle he did that for some time sometimes cutting his fingers by the blade he didn't care he was dead to pain anyways he decided to go in search of a place to sleep and bunker down in until he moved on to the next town he stayed close to the shadow's and made sure there were no cop's around he finally made it to a abandoned hotel ready to be demolished next month it seemed to sag but otherwise stable enough for him to sleep in and leave when morning came looking around to make sure no one was watching if anyone was he could just easily make them go to sleep but there was absolutely no people just silence

he crawled through the boards with ease without having to kick it down good thing makes it less suspicious he coughed as he inhaled years of dust rot and decay into his lung's coughing and leaning against a wall but it came apart like ashes he gasped narrowly dodging a wooden beam but everything still stayed together "Fuck better be more careful next time" he looked around it appeared to have been still in motion once there was still clothes luggage and bell hop hat's on coat rack's he snickered seeing a bell that was used to call the room keeper to give key's still there in good condition now no one knew this about Jeff but he liked to collect interesting object's that's half the reason how he got food after killing his victim's he would take food and any personal items that seemed interesting back with him to his supposed home but now he had nothing so he was starting a new collection he grabbed the bell and put it in his pocket testing the stair's strength they only groaned and creaked in protest of his weight but otherwise stayed stable he looked through the room's it's as if some people lived here and just disappeared there was still plates sitting at the tables it was quite strange to Jeff if things could be strange to a killer and clothes hanging in closet's and luggage ready to unpack he wondered where everyone went and why leave all this stuff?

He went through bags and luggage's seeing families husband's and wife's he stopped after seeing a photo of a family of four a tall man with brown hair and glasses and a twinkle in his eyes wearing a brown Jacket and black pants and a woman with gorgeous blue eyes and black hair and ruby red lip's she wore a red dress and below held two boy's one obviously older than the other as the younger appeared to be smiling skin white almost like Jeff's accept for the normal pigment of the skin color he used to have his hair was black like his mothers he had his father's twinkle in his eyes the older had brown hair with the angry pouty face had the father's nose but his mother's lip's and chin Jeff smiled a real smile he hadn't made a smile like that in age's not like all the other's those were mostly to strike fear insanity basically.

He sighed sometimes just once in a great while he would let out his emotions thinking of his own family he had murdered he regretted killing only one person in his family everyday "Liu im so sorry I wish I wish I didn't kill you like I did bro you didn't deserve it none of it" tears started to form from his eyes and streamed down his cheeks into the seam's of his carved smile tasting the salt of his tear's instantly he furiously whipped away the tears ignoring the pain and sting it caused his eye's after rubbing them he sometimes regretted burning off his eyelids, but what's done is done he stopped thinking sucking in all the emotions he felt for his long dead family decided to settle in this room for the night ignoring the fact that it was dark the bed was still clean in way's but he didn't care he layed down wrapping himself up in the blanket's that were provided he used some of the cover's from a pillow and made a makeshift blindfold and went to sleep.

Jeff was awoken by the sound's of footsteps lots of footstep's and light shined through the room he jolted after looking in the crack of the door cursed himself he backed up into a closet the first officer poked his rifle through the door ready to shoot at any moment but it wasn't bullet's but tranquilizers **"Appears to be no one in here what the heck happened here it's as if everyone left and forgot to pack up"** there was the buzz of a crackling walkie talkie **"Don't know Charlie but make sure that killer's still in their first before you leave"** the officer walked past the closet the crack making Jeff move deeper into the closet the officer stopped by the closet turning he slowly reached to open it only to be stopped by a crackle of static in the walkie talkie he answered it and spouted off nonsense just enough time distracted as Jeff bursted from the closet and stabbed the man's neck he didn't have time to scream the walkie talkie static again **"Charlie Charlie hello"** Jeff giggled darkly picking up the walkie talkie he smiled making the sliced cheeks also lift into a large smile "Im afraid Charlie just went to sleep of course you should GO TO SLEEP" he yelled laughing as the woman gasped on the other line she Jolted running to the room she held her rifle up aiming at a shadow just beyond the door.


End file.
